The invention relates to a method and a system for generating electric power with the aid of a coolant circuit.
In the hitherto known power stations the questions of fuel disposal, security problems, cost-benefit problems and environmental problems have been solved in non-satisfying manner. Thermal power stations are operated on basis of fossil fuels exclusively, such fuels being available in only limited extent and becoming more and more expensive. The burning of fossil fuels causes substantial environmental damages. Solar power stations cannot be operated in northern industrial states, are expensive in construction and cause considerable maintenance costs. Power stations making use of earth temperature only can reach a low output, wherein furthermore corrosion problems having not yet been solved occur which have neither been solved in the hitherto proposed ocean-temperature-slope power stations.